· αqυεℓℓα мυנεя ·
by HinataElric
Summary: "No me hagas llorar, no me acostumbro a que ya no estas y, aunque no quiera, lo admitiré ya que es la verdad..."


Hola tomodachis, como estas aquí les dejo este one-shot, pues jaja salió de mi cabezota cuando venia llegando del cine O.o, oh si.

¡Espero que les guste!

¡Ya saben, Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran kishimoto-sama!

___*__*__*__*___

"_No me hagas llorar, no me acostumbro a que ya no estas y, aunque no quiera, lo admitiré ya que es la verdad..."_

"**Aquella mujer"**

_Tú eres aquella mujer que causo un cortocircuito en mi interior_

_Tú eres aquella mujer que me hizo ver la realidad_

_Tú eres aquella mujer a la cual le daría mi vida_

_Tú eres aquella mujer por la cual vivo_

_Tú eres aquella mujer a la cual amo con locura_

_Tú eres aquella mujer que me acompaño en las buenas y en las malas_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.- Las tristezas no se quedan para siempre cuando caminamos en dirección a lo que siempre deseamos, ¿lo sabias? Sasuke - aquel su mejor amigo le tendió la mano y ayudo a levantarse

.- Si…-contesto cortante el moreno, mientras se levantaba de aquel lugar que últimamente frecuentaba "la tumba de su esposa"

.- Te aseguro que a Hinata no le gustaría verte así –dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro

.- Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer – dijo mientras se alejaba del lugar

**.**

**.**

**.**

.- "mañana lo dejare…te lo juro" –pensó el portador de sharingan mientras tomaba un vaso de vino y un cigarrillo- "mañana…lo dejare…he seguro" –sonrió a sus adentros y entro a su habitación, la luz de la luna siempre la iluminaba pero esta vez no…la luna se había ahuyentado, siempre estaba nublado y la luna ya no hacia su aparición- "murió contigo"- vagos recuerdos hacían aparición en su cabeza, todo le recordaba a ella- "si, lo hubieras dejado ella estaría con vida"- pensó mientras miraba a sus constantes vicios, el tabaco y el alcohol- "idiota….Uchiha idiota" –cerro los ojos sin poder evitar derramar varias lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas que jamás le devolverían a su mujer-

**.**

**.**

**.**

.- "si tu no estas aquí…que ah de ser de mi" – tomo otro sorbo de aquella bebida embriagante- "maldita mujer….maldita agonía" –un sorbo mas para curar el alma, que pensamiento tan estúpidamente falso- "y así comenzare a recordarte…alcohol para recordar" –arrojo lo mas lejos posible el vaso de cristal haciéndolo añicos, tomo la botella que contenía su remedio para el dolor, un solo sorbo y acabo con la mitad de ella, y así las horas pasaron hasta que la noción del tiempo se fue, al igual que sus sentidos-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mírate ahí tirado sin saber lo que ah sucedido, mírate ahí siendo atendido de emergencia por varios paramédicos, mírate ahí hecho un desastre por el dolor que te ah causado la perdida del amor de tu vida, mírate ahí llorando descontrolado perdiendo tu dignidad.

Patético hombre que busca remediar sus pecados y culpas con alcohol, patético hombre que busca deshacer el dolor con aquellas bebidas embriagantes, patético hombre que ah perdido su verdadero amor.

Triste amante consumido por el dolor, triste amante que su alma escapo y lo dejo en la desesperación, triste amante que volvió a la oscuridad, triste amante que se alejo de la luz para volver a caer en las penumbras de sus memorias rotas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.- Sasuke-kun, al fin despiertas – la voz de una pelirosa resonó en su cabeza, era la voz de Sakura una de sus mejores amigas aunque el no lo aceptara-

.- Sakura…-dijo apenas en un audible hilito de voz

.- Nos tenias tan preocupados, en que estabas pensando al tomar tanto, unos minutos mas y no la cuentas Baka –Naruto se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la habitación del moreno

.- No es algo que les importe…

.- Claro que nos importa Sasuke-kun, somos tus amigos, tu familia, el que Hinata ya no este aquí no signifique que tengas que terminar con tu vida de ese forma, seguro que si Hinata te viera en este estado, sufriría demasiado-

.- ¡Largo! –dijo de manera altanera

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y de nuevo hiciste algo sin pensar, y de nuevo tu corazón de parte en miles de pedazos, solo porque no quieres aceptar que necesitas ayuda, solo porque no quieres aceptar que ella se ah ido-

Esta noche estas de nuevo en tu oscura habitación con una botella acompañándote, estas pensando en ella, estas recordándola mientras sumerges de nuevo a tu corazón en esa maldita oscuridad

Estas sosteniendo tu vida con tus manos, como si fueses un titiritero de tu vida, la manejas como se te antoja

Y ahora comienzan esos horribles recuerdos de cuando la dejaste morir, aquellos recuerdos de cuando murió en tus brazos, aquellos recuerdos de cuando murió por culpa de tus maldito vicios, por culpa de no dejar aquella botella de alcohol, y tu siempre diciendo un "seguro, mañana lo dejo" o un "tranquila esto no me matara", pues tenias razón no te mato…pero a ella si.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.- "Perdóname Hinata" –susurras, mientras tiras todas esas botellas a la basura, así como desperdiciaste tu vida en aquel vicio insaciable para ti- "Si, tan solo te hubiera hecho caso" –como si el, fuera a devolvértela- "Kami-sama, devuélvemela" – un grito desgarrador sale desde tus adentros, deseas volverla a tener junto a ti, deseas volverla a mirar, besar, abrazar, deseas tener aquellos labios sobre los tuyos, deseas tocar su suave piel, deseas tenerla entre tus brazos y decirle lo mucho que la amas, pero eso ya no pasara tu le arrebataste la vida….- "hubiese dado mi vida por ti"- piensas y recuerdas el momento, en el que se volcó el auto y Hinata salió herida gravemente, recuerdas el momento en el que la tenias en brazos cubierta de sangre diciéndote tantas cosas hermosas;

_.- "Tranquilo…todo saldrá bien m-mi amor" –sonrió aun sufriendo de dolor causado por las múltiples heridas en su cuerpo-_

_.- "N-no hables Hinata" .dijiste mientras la abrazabas con fuerza, tratando de que la muerte no te la arrebatara de tus brazos_

_.- "S-sol quiero q-que lo dejes o-onegai" –extendió su mano mostrándote una fotografía de los dos, una fotografía de su primera cita- "c-cuando d-dejes ese vicio mortal-deja e-esto en-en mi tumba"_

Tus ojos jamás habían mostrado tantas lagrimas desde que supiste que tus padres habían muerto, en tus ojos jamás de habían mostrado tantas lagrimas de dolor y desesperación

_.- "N-no digas eso Hime" –susurraste a su oído mientras ella se aferraba a ti, se aferraba con fuerza a pesar de que su muerte estaba cerca _

_.- "T-t-te a-amo, y-y m-me alegro d-de e-estar en-en tu l-lugar" –y sus fuerza se termino, aun en su ultimo aliento el amor de tu vida fue tan noble como un ángel_

Y ahora tú arruinando tu vida, tú la persona que ella más amo…Uchiha-sasuke, sal adelante, y nunca olvides a esa mujer, a esa maravillosa mujer.


End file.
